Amalgamados parte II
by amcr
Summary: "Adormeci com o som da respiração dele em meu ouvido, sabendo no âmago de minha alma que eu me tornara uma humana, apaixonada. Unida a Ian de uma maneira inteiramente completa. Minha alma, a Peregrina, pertencia a Ian." The Host


**Olá novamente, passei só para expressar meu amor eterno por essa fic, ok? Amo demais esse dois fofurentos e escrevi em tempo recorde, no máximo em 2 horas. Assim que li esse capítulo de A Hospedeira, da qual você lerá logo abaixo, tive a ideia para essa fic e não me arrependo de ter perdido algumas horinhas de minha madrugada. Sem mais blá-blá-blá, boa leitura e até o rodapé.**

**Obs:eu não tenho beta, por isso escrevi e revisei milhares de vezes, mas deve haver erros. Então me perdoem desde já. ;***

* * *

_Quando o corpo de Melanie encostou no corpo de Jared, foi como um incêndio - um fogo arrasador que correu na superfície do deserto e incinerou tudo em seu caminho._

_Com Ian era diferente, muitíssimo diferente, pois Melanie não o amava como eu o amava. Então, quando ele me tocou, foi mais profundo e mais lento que o incêndio, como o fluxo de rocha derretida abaixo da superfície da terra. Profundo demais para sentir-se, mas movendo-se inexoravelmente, mudando as próprias fundações do mundo com seu avanço._

_Meu corpo relutante era uma névoa entre nós - uma espessa cortina, mas leve o bastante para eu poder ver através dela, poder ver o que estava acontecendo._

_Aquilo me mudou, mas não a ela. Era quase um processo metalúrgico profundo no núcleo de quem eu era, algo que já havia começado, que estava quase forjado. Mas aquele beijo longo e ininterrupto, marcado a fogo e agudo, impeliu essa nova criação, todo chiado, para a água fria que a tornou sólida e final. Inquebrável._

_E eu comecei a chorar novamente, compreendendo que aquilo o devia estar transformando-o também, aquele homem que era afável o bastante para ser uma alma, mas forte como somente um humano podia ser._

_Ele moveu seus lábios para meus olhos, mas era tarde demais. Fora feito._

_- Não chore, Peg. Não chore. Você vai ficar comigo._

_- Oito vidas inteiras - sussurrei encostada em seu queixo, a voz alquebrada. - Oito vidas inteiras, e nunca encontrei ninguém por quem ficasse num planeta, ninguém a quem seguisse quando os outros fossem embora. Nunca encontrei um companheiro. Por que você? Você não é da minha espécie. Como pode ser meu parceiro?_

_- É um estranho universo - murmurou ele._

_ ** Capítulo 56: Amalgamados. - A Hospedeira ( Stephenie Meyer )**_

* * *

Eu ainda me assustava e me admirava com os humanos a minha volta. Mesmo me sentindo às vezes como um deles, me assustava facilmente com coisas bobas.

Ian e eu não nos desgrudávamos um só minuto, assim como Melanie e Jared ou até mesmo Kyle e Sunny, meu corpo respondia a cada toque, a cada beijo de Ian. Quando enfim o inverno chegou, o mesmo que eu havia decidido apenas saber como era antes de devolver meu hospedeiro ao seu dono, agora eu estava vivendo, sentindo o vento gelado que percorria os túneis daquela caverna, minha casa. Com as chuvas provindas dessa estação tivemos todos de nos mudar para o salão de jogos, aproveitei o que pude dessa estranha estação até seus últimos suspiros, dando-nos as primeiras lufadas de um vento mais quente, chegara à primavera e com ela poderíamos nos mudar para nossos quartos. Seria a primeira vez em que Ian e eu ficaríamos juntos, na mesma cama e sozinhos no quarto dele.

Havia toda a ansiedade do momento, pois eu nunca havia passado por aquela situação, meu estômago se agitava de maneira desconfortável, eu sabia que aquela noite seria decisiva para nós, para mim como Peregrina.

- Peg? – não havia uma só vez que meu coração não saltasse ao ouvir a voz de Ian.

- Oi.. Ian.

- Nosso quarto já esta arrumado, levei o colchão para lá e dei uma ajeitada, espero que você goste.

Esse hospedeiro me delatava descaradamente, minhas bochechas tomando a cor de um tomate com a suas palavras.

Ian parecia gostar dessas reações. – Não precisa ficar envergonhada, Peg. Não há nada demais, apenas nós e um quarto, é tão ruim assim? Eu posso arranjar ou...

- Não! Quer dizer, não precisa. Eu estou bem. – falando enquanto ia em sua direção.

Ian levantou meu queixo com uma das mãos e encostou seus lábios nos meus, no começo apenas um beijo suave, mas com o passar dos segundos, estávamos arfando. Era sempre assim, mas nas ultimas semanas não estava sendo fácil, nem pra ele, muito menos pra mim. Pois esse corpo que agora era meu o desejava mais do que qualquer coisa.

Cumpri com minhas – poucas – obrigações, pois havia pouco que eu pudesse fazer de útil, meu corpo era incrivelmente frágil para tarefas que antes com o meu antigo hospedeiro era fácil realizar. No final da tarde todos se reuniram na sala de jogos, precisávamos fazer uma incursão logo, pois algumas coisas já estavam em falta e a ideia de poder sair da caverna me era uma ótima notícia.

Ian foi totalmente contrário a minha participação na incursão, mas eu expus as vantagens que o grupo em si teria comigo inclusa, eles nunca desconfiariam de mim.

No final, eu acabei ganhando minha chance de entrar para o grupo da incursão, o que me deixou extremamente radiante e eu mal podia esperar para estar lá fora, fazendo algo que eu era muito boa. Depois de tudo resolvido e acertado previamente, Kyle começou a alvoroçar as pessoas para uma partida de futebol. Obviamente eu ficaria de expectadora, esse corpo não iria resistir a cinco minutos em campo, ciente de minha situação, incentivei Ian a jogar, eu precisava de alguns minutos a sós. Até Melanie estava agitada, pois ela gostava e era boa no futebol, mas eu precisava conversar com ela, e eu não podia esperar até o jogo acabar.

Atravessei a quadra e a alcancei no burburinho que havia se formado para escolher os jogadores e os reservas.

- Mel?

- Oi, Peg.. o que há?

- Eu.. –minha voz falhando só de pensar no que eu queria perguntar a ela. —Eu precisava falar com você um instante, você poderia?

- Claro.

Melanie foi até Jared e pediu para que ele reservasse um lugar no time dele para ela, que ela voltaria assim que possível, e depois dando-lhe um beijo daqueles que se vê só em filmes.

- Ok, Mel! – um Jared arfante me olhava, talvez ele já soubesse que tipo de conversa que teríamos e isso me fez ruborizar e desviar o olhar.

- Vamos, Peg?

- Sim, podemos sentar no fundo da sala se você não quiser perder o jogo

- Não, vamos pro meu quarto, que tal?

- Acho melhor.

No caminho que percorremos até chegar ao seu quarto ficamos em silêncio, eu estava tentando debilmente encontrar as palavras para poder dizer à Mel, mas nada fazia muito sentido naquele momento.

Nos sentamos no colchão de casal e pude notar o quanto aquele quarto havia mudado desde a ultima vez em que estivera lá. Havia mais umas duas pequenas pilhas de roupas, só que agora eram da Mel, outras coisas mais femininas ainda que observei por um tempo até encará-la.

- O quarto esta bem diferente, dá para afirmar que tem uma mulher aqui – sorri sem graça.

- Jared e eu ainda estamos mudando aos poucos, mas não existe lugar melhor neste mundo.. esse quarto é tão... Jared. – Melanie ria com sua conclusão.

- Mas tenho certeza de que você não me tirou do jogo por duvidas de decoração, desembuche. – era fácil falar com a Mel, havíamos passado tanto tempo juntas, compartilhando todos os nossos pensamentos, que era impossível quebrar a ligação que tínhamos,

- Mel, eu.. não. Quer dizer, hoje é minha primeira noite com o Ian a sós e eu.. estou totalmente confusa. Não sei o que dizer ou fazer, você sabe que em minhas oito vidas eu nunca passei por isso.. e..

- Hey, calma. Não precisa se preocupar com nada, Peg. Você o ama?

- Claro, mais que minha própria alma, você sabe disso.

- E você também, Peg. Não existem segredos, quando vocês dois estiverem a sós você verá que se preocupou por nada. Eu já passei por isso, e posso lhe garantir que o seu corpo lhe dirá exatamente o que fazer e outra, Ian já é um homem vivido e sabe o que fazer. Você estará nas mãos de alguém que daria a vida por você, apenas escute o seu corpo, seu coração.

- Mas, Mel.. eu, eu.. – ela havia entendido minha confusão, e veio em minha direção me engatando em um abraço apertado. – Antes eu pudesse ter te preparado para isso, mas é algo que só você vai entender e sentir. Tudo vai ficar bem, na verdade, depois dessa noite, Peg.. vai ser melhor e melhor. – falou com um sorriso matreiro e eu senti minhas bochechas corarem com o seu comentário.

- Obrigado, Mel.. eu não saberia o que fazer sem você aqui.

- Peg? – a voz de Ian era urgente. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Ian? Não.. eu só estava conversando com a Mel, o que esta fazendo aqui? Já terminou o jogo? – minha voz a essa altura não passava de um sussurro meio esganiçado, se é que isso era possível.

- Não, estou indo na cozinha pegar água, o jogo hoje esta difícil. – disse enquanto tentava respirar.

- E vai ficar mais, seu Ian! Se não se importam, tenho um jogo para ganhar. – Melanie se levantou do colchão em direção ao corredor, antes de olhar para trás e me dar uma piscadela, saindo dando uma risadinha atrevida para Ian.

Respirei fundo e me levantei, Ian veio até mim me puxando pela cintura e roubando um beijo com desejo. Minhas mãos a essa altura em torno do seu pescoço e as suas puxando me mais contra o seu corpo, nos afastamos arfantes e eu pude notar seus olhos, estavam em um tom de azul, o mesmo que eu vira quando ele me beijou na tentativa de eu encontrar a Melanie em minha cabeça.

- Quer me acompanhar até a cozinha, Peg?

- Ok. – sua mão entrelaçando-se na minha.

No caminho até a cozinha conversamos sobre como estava o jogo, Ian me explicava como a Sunny se comportava quando o Kyle era empurrado ou levava uma falta.

- Quem diria que seu irmão poderia um dia amar alguém da minha espécie?

- Pois é, mas e eu? Eu tentei te matar uma vez, se lembra? – sua voz ficara ressentida com a recordação do dia em que quase me matou, enquanto eu ainda estava no corpo da Melanie. – Mas hoje você me ama e eu te amo, o passado não importa mais, esqueça.

- É difícil saber que por um pouco eu deixei você desaparecer da minha vida, Peg. Que te machuquei e te julguei tão violentamente. – me pus em sua frente, parados na frente da cozinha, eu podia ver seus olhos húmidos e aquilo me doía, coloquei o dedo em seus lábios antes que ele começasse a falar novamente.

- Não importa mais, isso faz parte de uma outra vida e essa minha nova não se lembra de nada e nem quer se lembrar, ok? – me estiquei nas pontas dos pés para trocar meus dedos por meus lábios. E como sempre acontecia quando nos beijávamos, começou lento, e em poucos segundos estávamos em chamas, suas mãos passando pelo meu corpo como se estivesse com fome de cada centímetro dele, minhas mãos forçavam sua cabeça mais contra a minha. Parávamos quando o ar nos faltava ou quando estávamos prestes a ir adiante. O que certamente não era o lugar correto.

- Ian, eles devem estar esperando pela água. – falei enquanto enchia meus pulmões de ar.

- Certamente, mas quando estou com você é meio impossível de me controlar, você sabe. – e como eu sabia, pois eu me sentia da mesma forma quando estava com ele, como se fôssemos a terra e o sol, numa eterna magnetização.

- Eu também, mas acho melhor você se apressar antes que venham ver o que aconteceu com você. – meu sorriso bobo tomava conta do meu pequeno rosto enquanto o olhava se virar para entrar na cozinha atrás de algumas garrafas de água.

- Você vem, Peg? – suas mãos seguravam no mínimo umas dez garrafas de água enquanto esperava pela minha resposta. Pensei que poderia voltar lá e ver a Melanie e a suas habilidades ou mesmo o Ian trocando 'carinhos' com seu irmão Kyle, mas eu sentia que eu precisava daquele momento para me preparar emocionalmente e fisicamente para aquela noite. Meu pensamento me fez voar longe..

- Peg? Você vai comigo? – Ian não parecia ter percebido a razão da minha ausência momentânea. – Ian, eu não vou, tudo bem pra você? Quero fazer umas coisas antes de... Antes de irmos jantar, ok? – eu esperava que minhas palavras não tivessem me entregado.

- Ok, mas provavelmente vamos jantar por lá mesmo, te espero?

- Acho que vou pegar uma barra de cereais e ficar lá no quarto, te espero lá então. – jorrei as palavras sem ter a chance de brecar no meio e me entregar.

- Tudo bem, antes de sentir minha falta eu estarei do teu lado. – seus lábios tocaram os meus, apenas um beijo rápido, antes de vê-lo ir rapidamente para levar a água aos outros jogadores.

Não havia muito tempo para ficar pensando, eu podia sentar no colchão e esperar que as coisas simplesmente acontecessem, mas minha mente havia montado uma pequena lista de prioridades antes de estar naquele quarto novamente.

- Primeiro... – estava falando sozinha enquanto passava pelos túneis até chegar ao quarto e procurar pelos meus utensílios de higiene pessoal.. dei uma conferida se não faltava nada; sabonete, shampoo, pasta de dente... Que mais que falta? Olhei em volta e parei meus olhos sob a toalha dobrada em cima de um banco. Recolhi tudo e me encaminhei para o nosso lavatório. Tentei deixar minha mente divagar, nos planetas que eu estivera, nas mais incríveis espécies que eu tivera a sorte de conhecer de experimentar ser. Do Mundo Cantor ou das incursões da qual participara antes. Quando me senti limpa o suficiente, me enrolei na toalha e rapidamente cheguei em meu quarto, enxuguei meus cabelos e meu corpo. Procurei por uma roupa confortável e senti meu estômago se contorcer, o que eu iria vestir? Talvez um short e uma camiseta? Seria adequado? Minhas mãos tremiam enquanto eu vasculhava as poucas vestimentas que eu e Ian tínhamos, por fim acabei encontrando uma camiseta três vezes maior do que eu. – Isso deve bastar, eu acho. – tentava me fazer ficar calma e relaxar. – Pense nas palavras de Melanie, Peg. " Tudo vai ficar bem".

- Tudo vai ficar bem, tudo vai ficar bem. - é algo natural para os humanos e eu era quase uma humana. - não podia deixar de rir da minha qualificação de quase humana. Era irracional pensar assim, eu era o que era, para muitos dali; uma lacraia.

Comecei a sentir fome e lembrei que havia esquecido de pegar a barra de cereais, passei um perfume que havia trazido na minha ante penúltima incursão, tinha um cheiro de morangos e quando eu passava Ian não desgrudava do meu pescoço, me fazendo suspirar a cada carícia que ele fazia, escovei os cabelos e fiquei na porta do quarto, talvez todos ainda estivessem no salão de jogos. Dei uma boa olhada e só o que podia ver, ou melhor, ouvir, eram as risadas que vinham do salão, eu tinha de me arriscar. Saí correndo pelos corredores até chegar à cozinha, peguei uma barra de cereais e uma fatia de bolo de fubá que restara do café da tarde, olhei pela porta da cozinha em direção aos corredores e tudo continuava igual, saí em disparada até estar a salvo em meu quarto, arfante, mas com o jantar garantido. Levei a mão na testa para retirar o suor que pretendia brotar ali por causa da minha pequena 'incursão' à cozinha.

Comi a barra e a fatia de bolo, me senti estranhamente saciada, me espreguicei e deitei na cama, olhando o teto.. e refazendo minhas emoções, tentando afastar a ansiedade e o nervosismo.

- Tudo vai dar certo, eu o amo e ela a mim. É algo natural dessa espécie, meu corpo vai me dizer como proceder. – me virei e me encolhi sobre o colchão, e ali em meio a pensamentos acabei pegando no sono.

"Tudo era tão azul e branco, havia mais azul do que em qualquer outro planeta em que estivera. Era desconcertante ver a Terra em que vivia do espaço, não deveria ser chamada de Terra e sim Água, um bom nome para esse planeta azul.. Opa! Planeta Azul soa melhor, mais imponente.. eu podia ver centenas, milhares de estrelas.. formando um tapete brilhante diante dos meus olhos, eu podia reconhecer algumas constelações, conhecimentos herdados da alma que residia em meu corpo. Ursa maior, aquela parece ser as Três Marias? Era muitas e tão próximas ao mesmo tempo que era impossível saber com clareza. De súbito senti estar caindo, a sensação de quem cai em queda livre, e eu estava indo em direção ao Planeta Azul, tão rápido quanto podia imaginar que pudesse...

Senti lábios roçando minha nuca, mãos deslizando sob minhas costas. Despertei do meu sonho, encarei a parede na minha frente enquanto sentia os lábios de Ian passar em minha nuca e suas mãos traçando caminhos lentos em minhas costas. Era bom o toque da sua pele contra a minha, meu corpo, minha pele reconhecia Ian e parecia se regozijar com as suas carícias. Virei-me para ficar de frente pra ele, seus olhos que mais pareciam safiras de tão azuis, encaravam os meus, cheio de.. desejo.

- Oi, dorminhoca? – seu hálito se fundindo ao meu enquanto falava.

- Oi.. e como foi o jogo? – devo ter dormido muito, porque Ian já estava de banho tomado quando me acordara, estava vestindo uma camiseta branca e um short azul escuro. Pude sentir seus olhos cravados na minha roupa, o que me deixou totalmente sem graça.

- O time da Mel e do Jared ganharam todas, meu time perdeu de feio hoje. – ele tentava conter uma careta enquanto falava.

- Tudo bem, você terá outras oportunidade de vencê-los. – minhas mãos passando sobre seu cabelo molhado.

- Eu espero, pois aqueles dois precisam sentir o gosto da derrota. – seus lábios roçando a ponta do meu nariz enquanto falava. Eu poderia ter me assustado com aquela frase, mas sua voz era tão relaxada que percebi não haver raiva alguma em suas palavras.

- Você comeu alguma coisa? – sua preocupação comigo era uma das coisas que eu mais amava nele, não importava se ele estivesse com fome ou cansado, ele primeiro pensava no meu bem estar. Era natural para ele. – Sim, eu já jantei e você? – depois da frase dita, percebi o quanto estava relaxada e calma, até as batidas do meu coração pareciam concordar com isso.

- Jeb e a Magie nos levaram barras de cereais, pães e outras coisas, enfim, eu já jantei e já tomei banho. – seus lábios encontraram os meus tão receptivos quanto antes, uma explosão de sensações percorrendo meu corpo, sua língua de encontro com a minha. Era como se eu pudesse tocar o céu, ver o fundo mar, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Suas mãos estavam traçando caminhos desconhecidos entre minhas costas e minha barriga, causando um arrepio muito bom, minhas respiração aos arquejos, mas eu não queria parar de beijá-lo, eu poderia aguentar o tempo que fosse.

- Peg? – a voz de Ian tão próximo em meu ouvido, meu corpo inteiro se contraiu. – Você quer ir adiante? – eu tinha toda a certeza do mundo de queria ser dele, não só naquele momento, mas para o resto de minha vida. – Eu quero ser sua. – respondi ainda sob o efeito de seus beijos. – Eu te amo, Peregrina. – dizia Ian antes de me beijar com mais desejo, mais urgência. – Eu te amo, Ian. – foram nossas ultimas palavras.

Ian passou seu braço em volta de minha cintura e me fez ficar sentada, depois começou a retirar a camiseta que eu estava usando, a qual era sua. Mesmo ali, apenas de calcinha, eu não sentia vergonha ou nervosismo. Eu queria tanto aquilo quanto ele, meu corpo clamava por Ian, não me importava mais nada.

Seus beijos que iam do meu pescoço e descendo, até chegar aos meus seios, pequenos a ponto de caber em sua mãe, ele beijava e acariciava-o com a ponta da língua. Pequenos gemidos saiam entre dentes, de ambos. Sua boca encontrando a minha, suas mãos passeando pelo meu corpo, meu coração parecia como as asas de um beija-flor, de tão rápido que batia, mas não havia medo algum nelas. Fiquei de joelhos e retirei sua camiseta, beijando-o e deixando minhas mãos correrem livres por sua barriga, estávamos unidos, amalgamados, inquebráveis. Ian me deitou levemente sobre o colchão, tão cuidadoso, tão carinhoso. Seu corpo sob o meu e eu pude sentir o quanto o seu corpo queria, desejava o meu, com suas mãos ele retirou cuidadosamente minha calcinha, e lá estava eu, nua para o homem que eu amava mais que minha própria espécie.

Com a sua ajuda, retirei sua bermuda, depois sua cueca, e ele se deitou totalmente sobre mim, minhas mãos fazendo carinho em suas costas, enquanto seus lábios estavam em meu pescoço. Ian deslizou uma de suas mãos até a minha perna, colocando-a para o lado e aconchegou o seu corpo mais próximo à mim, nossas intimidades se tocando. No começo eu senti ardor, mas foi algo tão passageiro, dando passagem para uma sensação muito maior, mais plena. Apertei minhas pernas em sua volta, tendo-o mais dentro de mim quanto possível, nossos movimentos tomando velocidade e ritmo. Meu corpo parecia ser feito de fogo, tudo em mim queimava, meu coração estava em paz, mas batia tão forte e feliz. Com que palavras eu poderia descrever aquela sensação? Eu nunca estivera com um homem, não daquela maneira, tampouco enquanto vivia em outros planetas. Mesmo tendo vivido tantas experiências, essa transpassava qualquer uma delas, era doce, selvagem, era amável, era tudo. Meu corpo se fundia ao de Ian, podia sentir isso em minha alma.

Em todo momento Ian me olhava, nada tirava sua atenção dos meus olhos, apenas quando nos beijávamos. Coloquei meus braços em volta do seu pescoço e ele investiu mais e mais, senti meu corpo estremecer por inteiro e com um gemido emitido por nós dois, eu sabia que estava feito. Eu era completamente de Ian, de corpo e alma. Minha vida era totalmente completa, ela o pertencia.

Beijamo-nos, não havia pressa ou ansiedade. Seus lábios roçando meu nariz, beijando minha testa.

- Sou sua, por inteira. – minha voz tão calma. – E eu sou seu, por inteiro.. há muito tempo. – seu sorriso era plácido, calmo, lindo.

Nos deitamos um de frente para o outro, encarando-nos, amando-nos apenas com os olhos. Nem em oito vidas inteiras eu poderia imaginar que acontecera comigo, nada podia nos separar, morreria por ele, assim como doei minha alma à ele.

E ali, abraçados eu pude sentir a inconsciência chegar, me virei de costas para Ian que me pôs de seus braços em baixo do meu pescoço e outro envolvendo minha cintura, puxando-me para mais perto do seu corpo.

Adormeci com o som da respiração dele em meu ouvido, sabendo no âmago de minha alma que eu me tornara uma humana, apaixonada. Unida a Ian de uma maneira inteiramente completa. Minha alma, a Peregrina, pertencia a Ian.

* * *

**É muita fofura para uma escritora só. Ç.Ç**

**E aí, levo jeito ou deveria parar de escrever e ir vender bananas numa feira?**

**Sugestões, pedidos, elogios, críticas construtivas e saber o preço da banana, é só me mandar uma review. Que não custa nada e ainda faz uma escritora muito feliz, ok?**

**Bjks, Agatha.**


End file.
